Ripples in a Silver Stream
by Silverwillow of the Freljord
Summary: I struck a deal, and now I regret it. My sister is dying, and her kits will be motherless. All I wanted was for him to love me. If only I wasn't a prideful pure-blood in my past life...Rated T for Warriors. Yeah, I changed the summary for this story.
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the warrior's den. My name is Streamfall by the way. I am the leader's daughter, pure-blood through and through. My foster sister is called Silverwillow. A loner is what she will always be. I pretend to Ms. Nice Cat, but Silverwillow sees through me. Maybe that's how she got Ripplejaw. That tom is mine!

Anyways, when I walk into the warrior's den, I see them sleeping, back against back. Her silver tabby pelt is sleek against Ripplejaw's dark grey tabby pelt. His slightly off-centred jaw is curled into a small smile. I growl softly, jealousy burning into hatred for my sister. I pad in and move my nest to the other side of the den, where my brother, Nightfoot is sleeping soundly. I keep watching the two cats together, not bothering to hide the hatred, as a scowl set itself home on my other-wise beautiful features.

Okay, let me explain. Me and Silverwillow are the jewels of RiverClan. She is kind, beautiful, talented, yeah, yeah, she's perfect. Except for one thing, she has loner-blood. As for me, I am prideful, beautiful, talented, pure-blooded, and sure I look down on lower cats, but please, I'm a pure-blooded leader's daughter. What am I compared to Silverwillow? A higher cat, a right to order her around. Yet, the senior warriors hate me. I can see it in their eyes. Except Ottersky and Carpsplash. They are the parents of Ripplejaw and they disapprove of their pure-blooded son to spend time with a loner.

The only connection that Silverwillow and I have are our father, Troutstar. He blessed her with his silver-pelt, but he gave me his amber eyes, something I appreciate.

I lick my stone-blue pelt as more warriors slowly seep into the den. Carpsplash roughly wakes up his son.

"Wake up, son!"

"Huh, wha?"

"What are you doing with the loner?" He hisses in his son's face as the tom's icy eyes meets his father's copper ones.

"Is there something wrong with me sleeping here?" He asks icily, his dark grey tabby-pelt puffed up to twice his size.

"Yes! You cannot be near that loner. Pure-blood must remain in our line!" He swats his son with unsheathed paws as warriors around him gasp. Blood drips off his cheek as it wakes Silverwillow up. What a fish-brained heavy sleeper.

She gasps at the sight of the three marks down Ripplejaw's cheek, Carpsplash's unsheathed paw, and Ottersky at the entrance, a horrified and frozen. My 'sister's' green eyes are filled with horror, as my amber ones are filled with glee.

"Carpsplash, don't act in haste." She murmurs, rushing to her mate. Her tortoiseshell pelt mixing with his grey pelt as Nightfoot's golden eyes shut close at the sight before him. He licks a black paw and slowly brings it over an ear. My brother is a handsome cat, like I'm a beautiful cat. He's a broad-shouldered black and white colored tom, and his four paws are covered in black patches. I know he's set his eyes on Lilythorn, a white-and-grey she-cat. Her twin sister, Rosethorn has the tuft around her ears to identify her from her sister, and she tries to get them together, but they are too embarrassed, to do anything together. I roll my eyes at the scene in my head, the awkward silence between them.

Anyways, Ottersky is a pretty but old cat I suppose. She has icy blue eyes that she's passed on to her son. Her handsome, perfect son.

Yes, I'm in love with him. His parents always recommend me instead of Silverwillow. I'm sure he can love me, he just doesn't know it yet. I will do anything to get what I want.

"Son, go to Rivermist and Swanmist." Ugh, Swanmist, Silverwillow's blood-related sister. She's a medicine cat which increases my chances with Ripplejaw. She's a blue-eyed white-she cat. She looks fragile and I guess that's why Silverwillow and her are so close, because she needs protecting. She's pretty enough I suppose, nice for sure. As for Rivermist, I'm positively sure she hates me. Like despises me, like allergies. If she's even talks about me, she goes absolutely venomous. I guess because of my attitude, but I have my rights.

"Fine." He spits. Silverwillow starts to come with him, but gets stopped and dragged back to her nest. He glances over his shoulder before he leaves the den, in his eyes, I see the longing for Silverwillow next to him.

"I'll come with you!" I volunteer as Ottersky nods. I dart after _my_ tom and we pad to the medicine den together. I try casually brushing whiskers or pelts, but he just shies away. Before we enter, we stop and he sits. I sit down across from him and lean in, waiting for what he has to say.

"I don't love you." He says quietly.

"Please, you just don't know it yet. I can feel it there." I insist but he just shakes his head.

"You aren't Silverwillow."

"Why would you want a loner when you could have a pure-blood?"

"I don't care about blood! I just want to be with whoever I choose." He yells as Rivermist appears at the mouth of the den.

"Hi Ripplejaw, nice to see you again." Then she spots me. Her silver eyes narrow in disgust as she meows coldly, but I can feel the heat of hatred beneath.

"Streamfall."

I match her tone.

"Rivermist."

"You may go now." I protest, following them in.

"Not until I see him treated."

She snorts but allows me to come in. Swanmist murmurs a low hello. I tolerate her at the least. I nod back at her and she continues sorting her herbs or whatever medicine cats do. I don't really care.

Reedmist is murmuring something to Ripplejaw, with him nodding back, before her applying some gunk on him as he winces.

"You're hurting him!" I growl as I swipe at Rivermist. Blood stains my paws as I rear back in shock. I didn't mean to hurt the old fool.

"It's suppose to sting, so it doesn't hurt later!" Rivermist meows, a growl in her throat. I see the wound I have caused her. Her normally fiery ginger pelt is turning red on one side. I see the wound is shallow, but it is making a small pool.

Ripplejaw helps her apply some the poultice she used on him on her before she asks both of us to leave. He sighs before going to the Water Log for a patrol I follow him, hopefully getting on the same patrol, but the stare he gives me makes me stop.

He turns back and he towers over me.

"Stay away from me." He hisses in my face before stalking off to the Water Log. ReedClan's ceremonial place is the Willow, which slouches over so the leader can easily reach the branch. For the patrols however, we go to the Water Log, a mossy log in a pond so that you have to swim to the log.. This shows that the deputy is strong enough to lead every day. If you're a warrior, you gather at the land close by. I somberly follow him as our deputy, Mistyfeather, calls the sun-down patrol.

"Ripplejaw, Skypool, Pebblepelt, and…" I suck in a breath. "Streamfall." I purr with glee as Ripplejaw houses a low growl in his throat.

I instantly scramble to Ripplejaw as he leads us out. It was boring as all border patrols are. ForestClan squirrels, DarkClan pines, MoorClan rabbits, same old scents, same old, same old. I'm bored out of my mind and I press my fur into Ripplejaw's who stiffens but tolerates me. See? He can love me, and my perfect self.

I hear a vibration inside him, a purr, I'm guessing. I look at him, and I'm right, but what he's looking at is what makes me hiss.

His icy blue eyes are watching Silverwillow sit at the stream by herself. She's fishing skillfully enough, a small heap of fish beside her. I detach myself from Ripplejaw as he leads the patrol over. I stare coldly at my sister. I greet her in fake warmness.

"Hello, sister! How's the fish swimming?"

"Great, thank you. How was your patrol?" She asks, her tone equally fake.

"Nothing happened. Would you like to join our patrol back?" I offer, and I see the patrol's cats eyes widen. I am never nice. Too bad Silverwillow is not fooled.

"Sure!" She bounds up to us and takes a position at the back, I smirk to myself as I take my place next to Ripplejaw again. She's too scared of my fury.

I feel her green glare on my fur, and I self-consciously lick my stone-blue chest fur. We finally reach the camp and I see Ripplejaw's parents give him a nod of approval. He ignores them and ducks into the warriors den. I follow him and use Silverwillow's nest to sleep against him. I gag at her smell, the smell of pond lillies but I brave through it. I smell like a river, stony and rainy, smells that cats in RiverClan enjoy.

Silverwillow follows after I presume eating. She takes my old nest next to Nightfoot and he snuggles up to her. She purrs in thanks and falls into a doze. That fish-brained brother of mine! How can he be nice to a loner like her? I guess they have been friends since we were kits, I need to destroy this bond, I need her to lose everything before I can have what is rightfully mine. And what is rightfully mine? Well, there is an obvious answer.

Ripplejaw.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Silverwillow, and let me tell you my story. Streamfall wasn't always a pain in the tail she is now, at least, not as big.

I use to be a loner called Willow. My mother, Grace, died when a rogue wanted to train us as murderers, he killed her, no mercy, in front of three kits. Oh yes, I use to have a brother, Justice. He… died. He was a thickset white tom, and the heat got to him. He died of heat-stroke. It was slow and agnoizing for him, I could tell. He begged us to end his life, we both refused. My other sister, Swan, is a fragile angel. She's another white cat, and her azure eyes were so innocent. When Justice finally died, and we buried him, that's when father found us. Troutstar took another mate, and he had another kit. Betrayal stabbed my heart. Streamkit was friendly, but deep down, I knew she was forced to be nice.

Back to the present, I wonder why Streamfall has been nice to everyone lately. I guess she wants the clan to trust her. What pains me the most, is Ripplejaw. He's been spending time a lot with her, and I don't know if it's to please his parents or if he really likes her. Was I just the cat who gave him comfort and sharing secrets? Was I really worth that little? Or was he doing this to protect me from the wrath of his father and the icy looks of his mother. Even if it was to protect me, it hurts every time they share smiles, and every time their pelts brush, it's like their fur are needles, and I'm in between them, pricking at my heart in every way.

One icy evening, I'm sitting in my nest, grooming while Nightfoot helps me reach the spots I can't reach. Ripplejaw pads in, Streamfall whispering to him. His gaze locks with my green orbs and his gaze displays hurt, jealousy and anger. I stare back at him until Streamfall notices and drags him away hissing. He hisses back at her, but settles down. I can see his icy blue eyes underneath his tail tucked over his nose. I ignore him as best as I can as Nightfoot announces he's done. I purr in thanks.

"I saw the look Ripplejaw gave you." He mutters.

"I know. But he has made his choice in spending time with Streamfall." I hiss, tears beginning to swell.

"I am his best friend, and I should know he's doing it for his own reasons, not because he loves her." He mews softly before settling down and he wipes a tear with his long tail. His gentle snoring soon lull me to sleep.

I am jerked out of my lumber by a familiar grey tabby tom. He motions for me to be quiet as we pad out into the crisp morning air.

I follow him out the camp, evading Ottersky and Pebblepelt on duty. I stray away and stare at the stream, frozen in time.

The sun hits the the ice making it a glossy amber and I feel the wind of Ripplejaw's momentum behind me as he settles down beside me.

"Do you love her?"

"I can't tell you that in the past few moons, my feelings haven't grown. And I can't tell you that she means nothing." He whispers.

"Then what can you tell? What secrets you've shared?" I ask angrily, heart breaking.

"No. I can tell that you mean more." Tears slide down my cheeks. He presses against me and we stay like that, until I push myself away.

"No… no, we can't do this. How would I know that you will be doing this with Streamfall tomorrow? We can't Ripplejaw." I ignore the look in his eyes. "Just… just be sure of your feelings, okay? I don't want this, until.. until…" I burst into tears as I jump over reeds and streams.

I finally reach the Gorge. It's a steep drop into tumbling water. I desperately want to throw myself in. I tip myself when I hear a scream. I whip around and I see Ripplejaw. I feel tears beginning to form as Streamfall streaks past him. I don't know where she came from, but she bowls me over. I plant my feet firmly on the ground as she pushes me. I screech as I feel nothingness beneath my hind legs. My plummet into the water is swift and agonizing. The water bruises me all over as I let it envelop me. _I don't want to live. I don't want to live_. My lungs burn as the silky water gives me shivers. I swim farther down the gorge water.

Finally, instincts kick in as I swim to the surface as fast as I can. When I finally break to the surface, the waves crashing on my head, I can make out Ripplejaw's tabby head, his icy blue eyes wide. When he sees me he meows something I can barely hear.

"Get to the shore!"

I shake my head and go the opposite way. He yells again, anger in his voice. I know he's turning on Streamfall, but I couldn't care less as I keep swimming away from ReedClan. Tears burn down my cheeks as I finally take a breath, my last breath, trying to drown.

_Goodbye._

I let the silky arms of the water hug me and caress me. As my lungs start to burn, I open my green orbs and see a shape. It looks like a cat, but I pass out before I could see any clearer.

I cough, my lungs tired from breathing. The cat peering over me is a amber-eyed silver tom.

"Daddy?" I cough again.

"Yes, my dear. My sweet little Willow." He murmurs, using my loner name.

"Where am I?" I struggle to even get into a sitting position.

"The medicine den."

"No! Why am I here?" Tears spill down my cheeks again, hot and in downpours.

"Ripplejaw came to save you. Streamfall is guilt-ridden." At the mention of my sister, I hiss.

"She pushed my off!"

"We have no witnesses, except Ripplejaw, and he won't crack, my dear." He licks my head soothingly.

"He doesn't love me enough, I guess. He wants a pure-blood." I say as it didn't matter, but it mattered all the world to me.

"You know him better than anyone, and you know he doesn't care for blood." He lays his tail across my shoulders but I shake it off.

"And you should know cats change." I sniff as I weakly stand and walk out of the medicine den. Rivermist and Swanmist are just outside, waiting for me. When Swanmist sees me, she squeals and tackles me over.

"I thought you were going to die!" She purrs so hard, I can barely make the words out.

"Well, follow me if you will, sister." I mew weakly as she nods.

"Don't tell anyone, but Streamfall pushed me off." I whisper as we finally reach the glossed stream. "I was here with Ripplejaw earlier."

"He loves you." I shake my head.

"And that's why Streamfall tried to kill you." She continues, I block her out, before the vengance inside of me snaps.

"Shut up!" I snarl. She flinches.

"I DON'T CARE!" I scream as tears burn my skin. After an era has passed, when it was actually a few seconds I calm down.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"As a medicine cat, I will never know what it would be like to have kits. But I have feelings too, and that allows me to give advice." I glance at her and she gives me a sympathetic blue stare. "He loves you. Why can't you see that?" Her murmur is soft. I am grateful for her concern, really I am, but right now she is annoying as a burr.

"Please, just leave." I flick my tail and she nods.

"Just trying to help." Her voice cracks and I feel so guilty for making my innocent sister face my vengance. She leaves, her paws making soft paw prints in the snow.

_Why do I make everything worse? Why can't I live a normal life?_

When I finally come into camp, I see a crowd of warriors. They are crowding around _something._ I come closer and they are crowding _Streamfall?_ Why? Ask them.

"What's going on?" I mutter as all the cats look at me. This allows Streamfall a clear shot with her amber daggers.

"Oh, sister! They were just congratulating me for becoming deputy!" She squeals, and I snort in disgust.

"Why? What happened to Mistyfeather?"

Streamfall's face drops in fake grief, but there is a glimmer of pride in her eyes.

"She got caught by a badger. Poor, old, thing. She is dead." Her voice was hollow, but I could catch the smugness and happiness. I put the pieces together, and there was only one outcome. Mistyfeather was young and strong, being made deputy for three moons. There have been no reports of badger scents anywhere around the territory. Streamfall killed her, I just need the proof.

"Where is her body?" My voice hoarse with real grief. She was the closest thing to my mother, welcoming me when I first joined ReedClan.

"In the medicine cat's den." 'Sister' meows. She must have just killed her. I sprint to the den, the herbs calming me down. The scent of herbs always did that. I see a brown tabby-pelt that belongs to Mistyfeather. Her normally friendly golden gaze is gone forever. I let out a mournful yowl as Rivermist lays her bushy tail down my spine. I search for the wounds that killed her. Rivermist doesn't protest as I slowly move the fur around her throat. Beneath was dried blood crusted around a deep wound. I could even see the spinal cord. I cringe away and rearrange the fur to what it was before. Then I carefully inspect her paws for any stone-blue fur. None. Streamfall must've picked the fur out, but if it really were a badger, it would've had black-and-white fur. I shake my head as I finally sniff her, and I gag. The appalling scent of death rises into my nose, but I try to find the scent of rain, stones, and the river. I pinpoint all of them.

I slowly give her one last grooming, tears streaming down my face. The light coming into the den, is filtered by a shape. I turn my tear-stained face and see Troutstar with Streamfall's mother, Shimmereyes. She's a pretty stone-blue she-cat with silver eyes. They give me a nod and I take it as my cue to leave. As I pass, I feel Shimmereyes give me a sympathetic touch if her tail, it lasted only a second I cannot be sure.

_How did Shimmereyes, my second motherly figure, be related to that monster?_ The grey skies mirror my mood as I see that Streamfall and her little brigade have gone to eat. I stomp up to her.

"May we talk?" I ask coldly. The warriors look at me, surprised by my tone, but continue their meal.

"Sure, sister." Streamfall replies, and I can see the flicker of doubt dance in her eyes.

I guide her to behind the Willow.

"Where did Mistyfeather die?" I ask, doubt plaguing my voice. I don't want her to have murdered her, as much as I hate her, we are still family.

"In the marsh."

"Then why doesn't she smell like the marshes near ShadowClan? Like pines, and mud? Why does she smell instead like stones, rain and the river?" My voice rises to a screech.

"Murderer!" I bolt as I hear Streamfall sprint after me. I go to the centre camp and search for my father. There! He's near his den sharing tongues with Shimmmereyes. I skid to halt in front of him.

"Who carried Mistyfeather back to camp?" I say in a rush. Troutstar's eyes are hollow as he replies.

"Ottersky, Carpsplash, Shimmereyes and myself. Why?"

"Because, over the scent of death, you can smell the river, the stones and rain. Who smells like that? And in between her claws, you should see black-and-white fur of a badger, but they are groomed as if she did it herself." I hear Streamfall sprint into the centre herself..

"Silverwillow just tried to murder me!" She howls as warriors instantly crowd around her.

"What?" I snarl at her as she lunges at me, claws unsheathed.

I run, knowing that a patrol is running after me. I split from the path and go to the marshes, trying to step lightly. My short-fur helps as I hear them struggling. Too bad Streamfall is a short-coat as well as she tackles me. She pins me down, claws on my throat. I don't feel fear, as I would've when I was under my sister's influence, that time is gone.

"You may have had me as your pawn once, but never again." I bring a paw onto her cheek, and she stumbles, loosening her grip. I pin her down.

"Why did you kill her?" I tighten my grip. I won't kill her, just frighten her.

"Ripplejaw is mine!" She spits at me and I am fazed. I have never seen such _disgust_ and _hatred_ in my foster-sister's actions or gaze. She slips out of my grip, and goes into a battle crouch.

"No mercy." She snarls as she lunges at me. I don't want to hurt her. But I have to. I dodge, as I rake my paws against her spine. She yowls in pain as finally the patrol gets to our location. Stunned, I look up at the cat. It's Ripplejaw. Without saying a word, he grabs my scruff and drags me to my feet. His eyes are ice as we pad back to camp.

Ripplejaw is the first to pad into camp with me beside him. My head is low, my tail trailing on the ground, I can barely look into my father's eyes.

"What happened?" He jumps down the Willow.

"Streamfall attacked Silverwillow. I have no real clarification on what really happened, but it ended with Streamfall lunging for her sister." She spits at the word sister, but Ripplejaw ignores her. I'm grateful that he isn't lying for the pure-blood.

"Streamfall," Amber eyes meet amber, as Streamfall stares defiantly at her father. "Is it true?" She snorts, and shakes her head. "Fine," His voice is cold like the rivers in leaf-bare. "Silverwillow, is it true?" I nod numbly.

"Why?"

"Because she stole something from me." Streamfall snarls as she tries to lunge at me. Pebblepelt holds her by her scruff, dragging her away.

"What did she steal?" Troutstar asks as his gaze rakes across the Clan. Everyone falls silent.

"Ripplejaw!"

The whole of the Clan gasps as Ripplejaw groans.

"I am not an item!" He hisses, fury powering his voice.

"I don't love you. I have said it over, and over. I love Silverwillow! You're so desperate for me, that you even murdered Mistyfeather! Just to impress me! I thought we could be friends, but this is it." I close my eyes as everyone gathers around Streamfall. I am stone, as the screeches of my sister will plague me for the rest of my life.

"Dump her in the river." Troutstar turns, grief in his eyes.

"What? Father? You're defending that, that, loner-blooded excuse for a cat? I am your daughter, and I will have my revenge." She tries to stand, but the wounds she has, I don't even want to describe them.

"It's over now." Ripplejaw murmurs. I nod icily, but I know it will never be over with her.

**A/N: YOU THINK IT'S OVER? IT'S NOT :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter and onwards is inspired by Moonbirds Redemption story. Go check it out! It's amazing!**

"Hi Streamkit!" I blink open my eyes, surprised that someone has addressed me like that. Then I remember, the event that happened last night.

I was wandering around the Place of No Stars, obviously by accident. I mean, who deserves to go into StarClan if I'm not allowed in. Anyways, I came across this spiky mottled gray tom. His sharp amber eyes made me shiver as he gave me a offer.

"_I can send you back, to when you were just a kit. Win his heart, and if you succeed, one of your kits, will be reborn with my spirit."_

I obviously accepted without hesistation, and I asked his name. He gave me a smile, revealing long, yellow, teeth.

"_Thistleclaw."_

Somehow I knew what to do by falling into this slimy river. The moment my paws hit the water, I became ice, frozen over, as I sunk to the bottom of the river. I was then carried away, drifting past memories, and dark cats. I saw this tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, her shoulders broad, staring at me with her white tail flicking behind her. She began padding down the river with me, her amber eyes facing forward the whole time. I looked at her with my own amber orbs before I saw light. I managed to twist my head towards the light, squinting.

Then it struck. Agonizing pain, ripping me apart. I saw the tortoiseshell cat padding away, her ginger and black dapples sticking out against the white, blinding light I was being bathed in.

I felt like I was about to burst, I closed my eyes tightly before opening them, my spirit being cleansed. Light beamed out from my eyes as I felt something scrape against my fur, cold and hard. I watch as my fur peels away, leaving me a white wisp. For a moment I'm free, floating around in this space before I watch this blackness darken my vision.

"Streamkit." The voice calls again. I open my amber eyes to see a familiar svelte figure in front of me, peering through grass green eyes. Inside, I house a growl but on the outside, I plaster a saccharine smile.

"Silverkit! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Was your nap fine?"

My auburn gaze follows her movement as I ignore her question.. I hear a call outside, and I run out of the nursery, to see my father's structure climbing the Willow. I pad outside confidently as I see the commotion. I suck in a breath as I see a familiar dark grey tabby tom. His icy blue eyes are shining with confidence and I am suddenly rushed by movement. I turn around to spit an insult at whoever bumped into me, but it's just my mother, Shimmereyes.

She is a stony-blue she-cat with silver eyes. A kind cat, just like the future Swanmist.

"It's your apprentice ceremony! Silverkit, Nightkit and Swankit are all ready." I peer behind her long legs to see Silverkit, her silver-tabby pelt shining and Swankit's fluffy white pelt was groomed to perfection, silky and soft. Her ethereal blue eyes were innocent and large. Nightkit's patchy pelt is thick as his muscles he built as a kit playing and pouncing are noticeable.

* * *

><p>I wait for my turn to pad up to the Willow, one image playing in my mind. I had the strangest of dreams, where I was an adult, with a dark grey tabby tom. His icy blue eyes are full of pride. Two kits were at my belly, squirming and innocent. I play the image over and over again, as the ceremony goes by in a blink of an eye. I blink as a long snake-like tail waves in front of my face. I shake my head and raise my head to meet the cat in front of me. It's Ripplepaw, his dark grey tabby coat shining under the green-leaf sun and the diet of fish. His freezing blue eyes are amused.<p>

"Earth to Silverpaw, earth to Silverpaw." He is meowing as my mentor, Mistyfeather lets out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"He's right. You do seem zoned out." I roll my eyes at both of them before going over to Streampaw, whose mentor is Carpsplash.

"Hi!" I say in a friendly tone. Carpsplash narrows his copper eyes at me before turning away to talk to his son, Ripplepaw, and his mate, Ottersky, who is obviously glad to be back to warrior duties.

Streampaw gives me an apologetic glance, and I shrug.

"Why don't we tour the terriotory together?" I suggest as Streampaw nods, dashing away to Carpsplash, a gleam in her amber eyes that I cannot understand. I watch her go, and Carpsplash nods before shouting to Mistyfeather if we could.

Obviously, she says yes, being the kind cat she is. Ripplepaw wants to come as well, but Pebblepelt says no, saying that someone has to clean the elder's den.

"You can go tomorrow." He growls, as Ripplepaw was about to protest. He just nods numbly. I feel sympathy for the young tom, and my heart pulls for some strange reason. I flick my ears dismissively before bumping into another tom. He's a black and white tom with black patches covering all of his paws. This is Nightpaw, Streampaw's brother. We are good friends, but nothing beyond, so don't you dare think that. He opens his mouth to say something but then I'm called, and I sprint to the entrance of the camp where Streampaw and our mentors are waiting. I look over my shoulder to see Nightpaw's golden eyes full of disappointment. He probably wanted to come with us, but then his own mentor, Skypool, called for him to gather moss. He snorts and rolls his eyes at me. I shake my head as I follow Mistyfeather out.

I couldn't wait for the apprentice den, where all of us would share what our day was like, so I didn't pay attention to the tour. I did remember the scents and all that, but I just didn't answer questions like Streampaw did, or notice the reed about to whip in my face that Carpsplash had warned me about. I heard Streampaw snicker when it did slap in my face, wet and soggy. I give her a playful glare before we continued.

When I feel like my legs can't support me any longer, we finally reach camp. I sprint with all my might to the apprentice den, Streampaw haring after me. I gasp as I see two nests unfilled, full of plush moss. I sink gratefully into my nest as Streampaw does the same. I look at my surroundings to see two identical gray and white shapes. They are of course, Lilypaw and Rosepaw. They are chatting. Streampaw coughs softly as they both search for the sound of the noise. Lilypaw sees us first.

"Hey! Sorry we didn't see you. We were just talking about our assessments tomorrow." Lilypaw meows. I remember them playing with us before they turned apprentices, when we were two moons old.

"Assessments? But it's only been four moons in training!" I exclaim as Rosepaw, identifiable by the tuft around her ears purrs.

"It's just to see what we need to work on more." She explains. I feel Streampaw's long tail smack into my ears lightly.

"Yeah, you fish-brain." She says good-heartedly. I turn to my sister.

"You know, I thought you were just pretending to be nice to me when I first joined. But you've proven that those actions are from the heart." I meow as I see a flicker dance in her eyes. I shurg it off as Nightpaw comes in, looking exhausted.

"You don't want to know what Skypool made me do…" Streampaw nudges her brother.

"Tell us!" She urges.

"I collected moss all day, for every single den." He groans as he basically collapses into his nest.

"You must be tired." I say sympathetically.

"You don't even know." He mutters back as I give him a flick of my ears.

"Thank you." The twins giggle as Ripplepaw lumbers into the den, his eyelids drooping.

"Atleast you didn't have to make the actual nests." He mutters as I give him a flick of my tail. Streampaw stares at Ripplepaw before saying shyly.

"Hi Ripplepaw." I stare in shock as he grunts in reply. My sister is never shy. Hurt flashes over her amber eyes as I give her a shrug.

"Hey Silverpaw." My ears perk up at my name, and I realize Ripplepaw said it.

"Yes?"

"Pebblepelt said we are going hunting tomorrow, since it's a good way to hunt and tour the terriotory, two fish, one swipe, you know?" I nod.

"Would you.. um…" He hesistaes, but I give a flick of my tail impatiently. He swallows and goes on.

"Like to… come with us? With Mistyfeather too?" He asks shyly as I stare in shock. He recoils, as if he thinks I'm going to deny him. The twins make an awww sound as Nightpaw and Streampaw stare in shock also. I finally find my voice.

"Sure!" I say ecstatically as I race out of the den to find Mistyfeather, my tiredness gone. I hear Streampaw growl and Ripplepaw purr but I ignore them as I see Mistyfeather eating with Pebblepelt.

"Mistyfeather, can we go hunting with Ripplepaw and Pebblepelt?" I ask in a rush. She cocks her head in confusion before she nods.

"I was thinking the same thing." She purrs as she waves me off with her tail.

I purr all the way to the apprentice den. When I raise my head after coming in, I see all eyes on me.

"Yes?" Lilypaw asks.

"Or no?" Rosepaw asks.

"Yes." I reply as they purr, as me and Ripplepaw join them.

I look at Streampaw and Nightpaw, both wearing visible traces of envy in their faces.

_Why so envious?_ I wonder as I curl into a ball, sleep just around the corner. I feel something warm as I raise my head. I see Ripplepaw's back against mine. I press against Streampaw as well. I feel her stiffen before relaxing as sleep comes.

**All right, that was it. And to Eradin, my only reviewer, thanks for the gift. XD Anyways here are the allegiances. I will update them every once in a while...**

**ReedClan:**

_Leader- _Troutstar-Silver-tabby tom with amber eyes with white paws, belly fur, and tail tip.

_Deputy-_ Splashleg-White she-cat with grey splash of fur on her left front leg, blue eyes.

_Medicine Cat-_ Rivermist-Ginger she-cat with midnight blue eyes and a bushy tail.

_Apprentice- _Swanpaw

_Warriors-_

Mistyfeather-Brown tabby she-cat with a friendly golden gaze.

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Pebblepelt- Grey tom with unwavering stone-grey eyes.

Apprentice-Ripplepaw

Shimmereyes- Blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes.

Loudheart-Cream tom with livid eyes and splashes of brown on his pelt.

Stormfang- Dark grey-near black- colored tom with lighter grey markings and pure white ear tips, blue eyes.

Carpsplash- Light brown tabby tom with copper eyes.

Apprentice-Streampaw

Ottersky- Tortoisheshell and ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Skypool- Pale-grey she-cat with copper eyes and white flecks.

Blackcreek-Jet-black tom with white paws, tail-tip, and ear tips, amber eyes.

Apprentice-Nightpaw

_Apprentices-_

Nightpaw- Black and white patched tom with black splashes over his paws and golden eyes.

Silverpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and plumy tail.

Streampaw-Thick blue-grey she-cat with burning amber eyes.

Swanpaw-White she-cat with blue eyes and large ears, sensitive and kind.

Ripplepaw- Dark grey tabby tom with icy blue eyes and slightly off-centered jaw.

Lillypaw-Light grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, twin sister of Rosepaw.

Rosepaw-Light grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, tuft around the ears, twin sister of Lilypaw.

_Queens-_

Mossycreek- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with black tail, vibrant green eyes. (Sedgekit-Pale tom with black tip of his bushy tail and white paws. Petalkit-Tortoiseshell-and-black she-kit with one lopsided ear.)

_Elders-_

Minnowsky- Dark ginger she-cat with golden eyes and lighter ginger flecks.

Stoneclaw- Long-furred grey tom with sharp claws.

Willowsplash- Gentle pale-brown she-cat with a splash of white on her chest and hind leg, blue eyes, blind.

**DarkClan:**

_Leader- _Scorchstar- Ash-colored tom with blazing amber eyes and white tipped tail.

_Deputy- _Flamecloud- Ginger tom with white ear tips and a splash of white on his chest.

_Medicine Cat- _Pineflower- Blach she-cat with green eyes and great memory.

_Apprentice:_ Tawnywhisker- Golden-brown she-cat with feathery whiskers and darker flecks.

_Warriors-_

Rowanfang- Dark rusty colored she-cat with amber eyes and lighter ginger stripes.

Brackenpelt- Golden-brown tom with darker tabby stripes and a snake like tail, golden eyes.

Apprentice- Crowpaw

Blackstripe- White tom with black stripe down his spine from neck to tail-tip, silver eyes.

Apprentice- Blazepaw

Mintwing- Pale golden she-cat with emerald green eyes, darker golden stripes on her tail.

Cedarstorm- Beige she-cat with darker rusty flecks and tabby stripes, dark blue eyes.

Smokefur- Dark grey tom with long whiskers and copper eyes.

Apprentice: Applepaw

Shadowbreeze- Jet black tom with grey tabby stripes and white hind-paws, mysterious midnight blue eyes.

_Apprentices-_

Crowpaw- Black tom with white tail and grey tabby stripes.

Blazepaw- Fiery golden tom with dark auburn eyes and one white ear-tip.

Applepaw- Mottled brown she-cat with bright green eyes.

_Queens-_

Snowleap- Night-black she-cat with white splotches on her legs, icy blue eyes. (Dawnkit- Golden tabby she-kit with white tipped plumy tail and dark green eyes.)

_Elders-_

Tigerstripe- Black tom with with white tabby stripes, a torn ear, and blazing orange eyes.

**ForestClan:**

_Leader-_ Birchstar- White tom with black flecks, hazel eyes.

_Deputy-_ Foxtail- Russet tom with a bushy fox-like tail tipped in white, dark grey eyes.

_Medicine Cat-_ Stormflight- White and grey tom with hazel eyes.

_Warriors-_

Icefall- Thickset tom with icy blue eyes.

Oakclaw- Russet tabby tom with sky-blue eyes.

Dapplestorm- Feisty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with copper eyes.

Apprentice- Shadepaw

Briarshade- Creamy she-cat with darker splashes over her pelt and crooked tail, ice-blue eyes.

Mousetail- Brown, spiky-furred tom with a mouse-like tail, orange eyes.

Rainpetal- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with white front paws, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip. Rainy blue eyes.

Thrushpelt- Brown tom with a smudge of orange on his chest, amber eyes.

Apprentice- Specklepaw

Spottedfire- Tortoiseshell she-cat with black dapples around one eye, copper eyes.

Apprentice- Bramblepaw

_Apprentices-_

Shadepaw- Black tom with sky-blue eyes.

Specklepaw- Dappled golden she-cat with white tipped ears, green eyes.

Bramblepaw- Pale-brown tabby tom with copper eyes and long snake-like tail.

_Queens-_

Cinderfang- Fluffy, smoky, she-cat with brilliant blue gaze.

_Elders-_

Vinemist- Dappled dark grey she-cat with calm grass-green eyes.

Deerleg- Long-legged brown tom with blazing fire-orange eyes, white flecks.

**MoorClan:**

_Leader- _Breezestar- Nimble pale-brown she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes.

_Deputy-_ Hareflight- Dark brown tom with grass green eyes.

_Medicine Cat- _Runningsong- White she-cat with black ears, amber eyes.

_Apprentice-_ Heathereyes- Light blue-near purple- eyed she cat with a fluffy pale-grey pelt.

_Warriors-_

Kestrelbreeze- White-and-black tom with long tail, silver eyes.

Apprentice- Sedgepaw

Stormstrike- Light grey tabby tom with pale green eyes and darker grey stripes.

Barkpelt- Brown tom with paler stripes and black paws, amber eyes.

Rabbitleap- Long-legged cream tom with friendly green gaze.

Nightfeather- Fluffy pale-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice- Swallowpaw

Sunfur- Golden she-cat with white paws, plumy tail, auburn eyes.

Emberflight- Smoky tom with small stubby tail, golden eyes.

Apprentice- Windpaw

_Apprentices-_

Sedgepaw- Dark grey she-cat with silver eyes.

Swallowpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white smudge on her forehead, yellow gaze.

Windpaw- Pale-grey tom with white tabby markings and blue eyes.

_Queens-_

Breezecloud- Dappled golden she-cat, silver eyes.

Brightfeather- White and ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Mothkit- Small ginger she-cat with white splash on her chest and pure white tail.)

_Elders-_

Leafspring- Energetic tortoiseshell and black she-cat with auburn eyes.

Whiteleap- Short-furred white tom with broad shoulders and a torn ear, yellow eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I let out a purr as Ripplepaw catches a small minnow. He looks disappointed.

"It's our first time." I say encouragingly.

"It's true." I turn to see Mistyfeather and Pebblepelt, farther down the stream.

"I mean, Silverpaw fell in already, so there is nothing to be ashamed about." Pebblepelt adds.

I flatten my ears in embarrassment as I playfully hiss at them.

"Hey!"

I turn my attention back to the stream. I see a shadow as I dip my paw into the slowly flowing water, but my shadow flits over the stream as the fish swims away.

"Frog-dung!" I curse. I see Ripplepaw dip his own tabby paw into the water.

"Frog-dirt and fish-guts, I messed up too." Ripplepaw looks so disappointed.

"Hey, at least you caught something! I've caught nothing so far." I sigh.

"Stop dawdling." I hear Pebblepelt call. I glance at the two mentors to see they have a small pile of two or three large fish.

"Don't be so harsh on them." Mistyfeather scolds the older warrior who lets out a grunt. With a sympathetic glance with golden eyes, she pads over to us. She starts giving us tips.

"Okay, first, calm down. Make sure you're only focusing on fishing. Then, make sure you're at the spot of the stream or river where the sun won't project your shadow. I suggest you and Ripplepaw go on the other side." She advises. I protest, as I am shoved into the stream by a certain grey tabby.

"Hey!" I call as my paws instinctively start a running motion. "I'm swimming!" I purr gleefully as I watch Mistyfeather creep up on Ripplepaw. She gives a massive push as Ripplepaw is sent into a spiraling bundle of fur. He rises with a hiss at Mistyfeather. She shrugs, laughter in her eyes.

"Come on Ripplepaw, let's go." Then I think of a question. "Why don't you guys have to move?" I call to the retreating shape of Mistyfeather, who's holding Ripplepaw's minnow in her jaws.

"We have trees to hide our shadows. Fish think it's just trees." She calls back as I get to the other side. Once I get onto shore, heaving myself up, I shake out my fur, water splattering the already wet Ripplepaw in the eye.

"Ouch, that stings." Ripplepaw complains as I rush to him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" I ask, as he shakes his head, slipping a paw into the water without me noticing. He brings it up at light speed. Water drenches my half-dried fur as I splash him back.

A large fish comes flopping with my wave as I gasp.

"I caught a fish!" I meow as Ripplepaw flicks his tail excitedly. I give it a killing bite before giving StarClan my thanks for it's life. "We were lucky."

"We were just playing too! It's still a good catch!" Ripplepaw purrs as we both turn to the water. My heart pricks at his comment. I shake it off as we concentrate, and Mistyfeather was right, this side is better for fishing. Soon, we have our own small pile of minnows, and my big fish on top. Mistyfeather soon comes and collects us. She praises us and Pebblepelt lets out a small nod of praise.

I pick up two minnows as Ripplepaw picks up my trout. Mistyfeather and Pebblepelt pick up their pile and just barely manage to fit the last three minnows. When we get to camp, we drop off our load of fish. I see Streampaw sprint up to us.

"Great catch Ripplepaw! Can I show you my battle moves? Carpsplash has taught me some great ones!" Streampaw asks in a flurry of excitement. I pick up a minnow before going out of the way of the two apprentices as Ripplepaw gives her an uneasy nod. Streampaw goes into her battle crouch as Ripplepaw hastily says.

"Why don't you explain it to me over a fish? And Silverpaw caught the big trout, not me." He explains as my sister ignores the last sentence. I shake my head in amusement to see my sister so out of her personality.

Nightpaw plops down next to me, a minnow for his meal himself.

"Hey Silverpaw." He says casually. I murmur a hello to him.

"That was a good catch by the way." I don't know why, but Nightpaw's comment doesn't prick my heart the same way Ripplepaw's did. An unusual cool wind in the middle of a green-leaf night pierced my thick pelt as Nightpaw pressed against me.

"Cold, isn't it." He remarks as we continued our meal. I gradually feel warmer as the wind dies down.

I quickly finish my meal, wash my whiskers and pad into the den to see Lilypaw and Rosepaw not back yet.

_Assessment, right._ I bury my face into my nest as I finally realise Nightpaw's feelings. _Ugh… it's not that I don't like him, it's that, he's like a brother to me._

I fall into a light doze as I wake up to Ripplepaw's pelt against mine like always, and Streampaw snoring lightly. I risk a glance at Nightpaw sleeping soundly before going out for a walk. I hear someone come out after me, and see Ripplepaw.

"I couldn't feel the warmness of where you use to be." He whispers after he caught up to me. Two toms, Stormfang, a near-black tom was standing guard, his lighter grey tabby stripes visible through the darkness and his white ear tips glowing in the darkness, and Loudheart, a creamy colored tom were both standing guard. I stroll out before being halted by Stormfang.

"Where are you going?" He asks softly, not wanting to wake up anyone. I look innocently into his deep blue eyes before shifting to Loudheart's livid eyes.

"Just for a walk with Ripplepaw." I meow as they give me and Ripplepaw a nod.

"Careful." Loudheart rumbles as I flick an ear to signify I had heard him.

I pad over to the stream we had went to earlier. The water is calmer now, as the sun slowly sinks through the trees.

Ripplepaw motions for me to follow him as he leads me to a small clearing, surrounded by reeds and rushes. I pad through the reeds as I sit down on the lush grass beside the tabby tom. He purrs as he gazes up at the stars. I give a quick glance around, seeing a small pond, the smooth surface reflecting the stars.

I sigh as I press myself against him, and gaze up at Silverpelt.

"I come here all the time, to think." Ripplepaw murmurs as I continue to gaze at the beautiful twinkling stars.

"Sometimes fireflies join me." I give him a questioning look.

"Just wait, they'll come." He whispers as I start to look around. Orange fuzzy lights are flying towards us, and around us.

"Wow." I whisper as they buzz around, lighting up the insides of flowers, and the reeds.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes," He continues, giving me a glance with his glowing ice-blue eyes. "I wonder which stars are my ancestors." He murmurs, our whiskers brushing as he turns towards me. I nod as I snuggle into him. "I think your ancestors would shine really bright." I purr as I give another glance at my surroundings, spotting a pair of amber eyes.

I blink, and they're gone.

* * *

><p>I wake to find my pelt cold. I raise my head and blink my amber orbs. Ripplepaw is gone, and so is Silverpaw. I sniff their nests as I realise they must have left at the same time or at least nearly the same time. Their smell is stale as I follow it out of camp, where Loudheart and Stormfang are guarding. I give them a nod as I sprint out of the camp. I follow their scent to a small clearing. I crouch in the reeds as I watch the two cats. One is a pale silver she-cat and another is a grey tabby tom. They are pressed together in a mingle of varying shades of grey and silver.<p>

Ripplepaw turns to Silverpaw, as their whiskers brush. He murmurs as she purrs back. I feel the green monster inside my chest tear my heart out. Silverpaw sweeps her surroundings with her brilliant green gaze. She fixes it on my amber eyes. I freeze with terror before turning tail. I run back to camp, settling into my soft nest. Tears stream down my face as I sniff. I try to fall asleep, planning my revenge, then I remember, nice cat, nice cat, nice cat. I breath heavily before keeping the tears in my throat, making my lungs tired. The anger then starts to simmer inside me, making me feel alive, and full of fire. I snarl softly, hearing Lilypaw shift in her nest. I swallow, trying to contain my anger before I let out a louder growl, claws unsheathing and scratching large claw marks on the soft dirt.

"Shut up." I hear my littermate shift in his own nest, his tail swishing the ground.

"Sorry." I whisper, the fury barely contained.

* * *

><p>I hear Silverpaw and Ripplepaw come in, some time at midnight. I am still awake when I hear their whispers, their bodies plopping into their nests. I pretend to sleep, as Silverpaw's gaze and Ripplepaw's icy one sweeps over my body. She inspects my face before whispering.<p>

"She was crying!"

"What? No way. Not Streampaw."

"She was! Look." I feel Silverpaw's plumy tail near my cheek. I resist the urge to swat it away as she points to a half-dried tear.

"Maybe bad dream." Ripplepaw suggests before I hear him getting comfortable. "Good night, my little angel." He whispers before his soft snores soon resonate in the den. I snarl, when I think of them together, but the hatred eventually becomes cold, whistling out like a fire inside me. Sleep comes crashing down like waves, dragging me down to the bottom of a lake.

After a successful first hunt, I went on a border patrol. I am now having a meal with Silverpaw and Ripplepaw. They are talking cheerily as I am on the other side of sister, munching on a fishbone crossley. I hear my father climb up the Willow. I glance as at the slouching tree with thick bark. Troutstar announces the cats to go to the Gathering at the Great Tree, a towering tree that is many fox-lengths long.

"Mistyfeather, Silverpaw, Carpsplash, Loudheart, Shimmereyes, Ripplepaw, Streampaw, Skypool, Blackcreek, Lilypaw, and Nightpaw."

"Blackcreek?" I question. Nightpaw is Blackcreek's real mentor, not Skypool. "Is he well enough after his _accident?_" I lower my voice at the last words. Blackcreek was attacked by a MoorClan border patrol when they crossed the border. He was maimed, his ear left hanging, and his eye was scarred. I still flinch every time I see him with the gigantic scar stretching from his ear, to the side of his mouth. His pelt is so scarred that he doesn't even both grooming it. I wonder if anyone still recognizes him, in the other clans.

Troutstar gives me a glare as he motions to someone in the shadow of the Willow. It's Blackcreek and I gasp at the sight.

The right of his face is scarred with one large claw mark, stretching from the inside of his ear, to the top of his mouth, making the corner raise a bit. His pelt, criss-crossed with scars, has partly grown back. I have never seen his amber eyes so bright and alive. I let out a purr as the Clan crowds around him.

"Blackcreek! Blackcreek!" Someone starts chanting as we all take up their chant.

"Okay." Blackcreek grunts as they stop chanting. "Let's go to the Gathering already."

Troutstar nods, amusement glimmering in the same amber eyes.

"Clanmates! We're going now." Troutstar beckons with his skinny tail.

I sprint after my father as Silverpaw and Ripplepaw, both keeping up with me. When we finally reach the small hill. I skid to a halt, panting. I share a gaze with Silverpaw before she lets out a purr.

"Race you guys!" She sprints down the hill, me and Ripplepaw streaming after her. He lets out a yowl of pleasure as Troutstar follows us, shaking his head in amusement. Ripplepaw slowly overtakes me and my paw gets caught on something. I let out a small yelp before tumbling into a heap of fur. Ripplepaw races back, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay Streampaw?"

"Yes." I glance over my shoulder as I get up. A small tree root arching over the ground is what tripped me. I swat at it with an unsheathed paw as it wilts just a bit. I growl and stalk my way back to my sister. I sit next to her as I examine the world around me. A towering tree is in the middle, higher than anything I've ever seen. On the edge, I see multiple bushes, blooming flowers, and the scent of the wind. We are the first ones here as Troutstar bunches his muscles and springs up onto a lower branch. He climbs up higher, as graceful as a ReedClan cat can before settling down near a large bunch of leaves, half hiding him. His tail hangs low as his amber eyes glow against the dark shadows.

A whiff of pine scent travels into my nose as DarkClan pours into the clearing, MoorClan behind them. Silverpaw sits beside me silently as she surveys the enemy clans. Ripplepaw settles next to me as he flicks his tail impatiently.

I see an ash-colored tom join my father, his white tipped tail swishing as he goes to one of the higher branches, blazing amber eyes sweeping over the four clans. A white tom with black flecks bunches his muscles after the other, his hazel eyes narrowed at the other two leaders, he is farthest away. The last cat to join the leaders up the Great Tree. A nimble and slim pale-brown she-cat, her white paws small and light on the tree bark. She stumbles once, almost falling down before father pulls her up by her scruff. She blinks gratefully with light blue eyes at my father. He nods back curtly as I hear someone sit beside me.

I turn around to see a light grey-and-white she-cat. I take a glance at her ears to see it's Lilypaw.

"Hi!" She says, friendly. "Can I sit here?" I nod, peering around her shoulder.

"Where's Rosepaw?" Before remember she wasn't chosen to go. "Nevermind."

"Anyways," Lilypaw ignoring my mistake, and me being grateful. "That ash-colored tom is Scorchstar, DarkClan's leader. He might seem pretty cool, but he's loyal and is warm at heart." I give her a questioning gaze. "I know because we had a Daylight Gathering once when you guys were still kits, and he gives out praise to other clans. I don't know why he's like that, but not all DarkClan cats are bad." I nod before she moves onto the next leader.

"The white tom with black flecks is Birchstar and the one who almost fell and is sitting next to your dad is Breezestar. Birchstar is from ForestClan and Breezestar is from MoorClan." Lilypaw points with her tail as the Gathering begins.

**(A/N: Skipping the Gathering :) )**

I let out a yawn as I hear Silverpaw and Streampaw murmur to each other. The apprentice den is letting in some wind as I hear snoring on the other side of the den. Lilypaw, Rosepaw, and Nightpaw were already sleeping. I glance at the two sisters, their pelts touching each other, into a mix of white and grey splotches. A sharp slice of my heart makes me wince, and turn my head away. Could me and Silverwillow have been like that? Genuinely? If I had been… different?

I settle down into my nest. I feel two warm bodies against mine, as I drift into sleep, crossing into a dark, grim forest.

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been writing much! I just felt so pumped about my new story, so I decided to slack. As soon as school starts next week, I will be hopefully posting more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, so school has started, and hopefully during school time I could work on this? Yes? No? Maybe? :P Anyways replies to reviews, I won't do them, but I appreciate every single one. Can you believe I have 8? 8! Seriously! Okay, okay. **

**One review from Bellacia says 'This reminds me a lot of Redemption by Moonbirds.'**

**This is in fact was inspired by her story, but not down right copying.**

**On to le story.**

I wake up in this, this grimy forest where I met Thistleclaw… it seems so long ago. I remember the old tales of the older clans. RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. I guess when those cats died, StarClan and this grimy place moved to our clans.

I shrug as I pad on the wilting grass, making squelching sounds. I snort in disgust, but quiet as I hear two cats yowling relatively close to me. I crouch and slowly bring myself forward to some dead brush. I peer just above the bush to see Thistleclaw, his claws gouging into a skinny white tom. Dark velvety blood is running freely as I hear the tom yowl again. I flinch as Thistleclaw's sharp amber eyes pass over the brush I am hiding in.

"Come out, Streampaw." Surprised, I avert my amber orbs away from his own as I trudge into the clearing.

"What is it that you want?" He asks bluntly.

"Silverpaw is still winning Ripplepaw over!" I burst out.

"Hm.. really?" Whisking his tail on the ground."I'll see what I can do."

Light flashes in my eyes.

**Silverpaw POV (incuding a timeskip, about two months.)**

I sit next to Mistyfeather, listening for what I have to do. Lilypaw and Rosepaw are becoming warriors if they pass this assessment. I feel my paws tingle in excitement.

"They will have to track you down through rivers and reed beds." Mistyeather murmurs in my ear as Lilypaw and Rosepaw give me an excited glance.

"Will Streampaw be helping too?" I ask, letting out a small cough. It was in the middle of green-leaf. How could I be sick?

"Of course. Lilypaw will be tracking her scent." Concern flickered into Mistyfeather's golden eyes. "Maybe see Rivermist about your cough."

"No, I'm fine." I insist as she nods and pads over to the older apprentices to explain their assessment. I give a sweep of the clearing in our camp to see Streampaw sharing a fish with Nightpaw and Ripplepaw. I feel a flare of jealousy, watching them chat and smile, giggle and share unknown stories and secrets.

"Streampaw!" I call, finding my voice. "Come here." She prances lightly over, flicking her tail in goodbye to the other two males.

"Have fun!" Ripplepaw calls, and I'm unsure which she-cat he's talking to. Me? Her? _Both?_

"You too!" I hear Streampaw reply, waving her tail. _Oh, for her._ I duck my head in disappointment, but then I catch Nightpaw's golden gaze and I let out a small purr.

"You have a thing for my brother?" Streampaw asks, amused after we leave the camp.

"Nope." I reply shortly.

"Oh come on, sis. Lighten up!" She purrs, as I nod, heart sinking.

"Anyways," Mistyfeather interrupts me out of my thoughts as we finally reach the meeting place.

"Since I've explained this to Silverpaw already, she will be explaining this assessment to Lilypaw and Rosepaw, while I help Streampaw." The brown-tabby she-cat explains quietly as I turn back to the twin grey-and-white she-cats.

"Okay, so basically, me and Streampaw will be prey. Or intruders if you'd like." I add at the end, as their pretty blue eyes have a mischievous glint in them.

"So we have to…"

"Track you…"

"Over reeds…"

"And rivers…"

The twins completed the other's sentences, laughing at the end. I let out a small chuckle and nod.

"Yep!" I let out another cough.

"You okay?" Rosepaw murmurs.

"Yeah, just a feather I must've swallowed in my sleep." I insist as they give me a suspicious glance, identically.

"Okay… but after this, go see Rivermist." Lilypaw says as Mistyfeather calls all the apprentices together.

"Okay, let's give Streampaw and Silverpaw a head start. Three, two, one, go!"

I bunch my muscles and sprint over some reed bushes and opposite of Streampaw, I vanish into the water.

**Back to Streampaw.**

I say a quick good-bye to my sister, doubting she could hear me. Concern bubbles in my chest. Recently, she's been coughing a lot. Even though in my past life I despised her, now I realise why cats liked her. She is really nice and understanding.

I spring over a small stream and hear a rustle behind me. I glance over my shoulder, pausing. Big mistake. Rosepaw lunges out of the bush and I run, into the water and padding strongly in the stream. I hear her splash after me as I finally reach the opposite bank. Shivering from the cold water, I don't hesitate to launch myself into _more_ reeds and making a detour into a small patch of catmint. Resisting the urge to take a small nibble of even one leaf, I suck in a breath, feeling my heartbeat in my throat.

Rosepaw slowly walks past me, her nose high in the air, jaws open. My lungs ache as I let out a small puff of air. The ears with the tuft around them, those white and grey ears, swivel, and I silently curse. I just hope the catmint covers my scent. I shift my crouch after she disappears from my sight. I wait a bit more then walk out of the herb patch.

"Streampaw!" I hear someone yowl. I look down the trodden path to see Lilypaw and Rosepaw wearing identical looks of terror.

"What happened?" I ask frantically, fear setting itself home in my stomach.

"Silverpaw!" They didn't have to say anymore as I sprinted after them, over streams, through reeds, to see Silverpaw lying in a small clearing, Mistyfeather over her, fear and concern mixed with terror. Rivermist is also there, her ginger frame. I rush to my foster sister.

"Silverpaw!" I let out a wail as I feel something underneath me. A sickly color, velvet, sticky, metallic.

Blood.

"Silverpaw, stay. Please I love you like a real sister!" I hate to have weakness, like my past but now, losing Silverpaw is like losing part of me.

"Okay, Silverpaw." Rivermist murmurs, ignoring my presence. "Cough just a bit."

"I can't." She moans, for some reason, guilt is clawing at me. "It hurts."

"Just one."

Silverpaw sudenly lets out a cough, blood spewing out of her mouth.

"Thank you, my dear." Rivermist rises. Her midnight blue eyes are troubled as she beckons to me and Mistyfeather with her bushy tail.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." She murmurs as my heartbeat quickens. Then it hits me. _Silverpaw is still winning Ripplepaw over…_ I said those words two moons ago. This is how Thistleclaw planned to stop her. I snap my jaws shut before I tell the medicine cat what I did.

"What happened?" A voice calls. I glance over my shoulder to see Ripplepaw burst through the reeds with Blackcreek, Carpsplash, and Pebblepelt. His icy eyes find Silverpaw's slender form shaking.

"What happened?" He asks again, with strong fear laced in his voice.

"She was helping Lilypaw with her assessment." Mistyfeather begins quietly.

"She was coughing slightly earlier too!" Lilypaw adds.

He lets out a small snarl at everyone, scaring everyone away from her body. He slides down, his legs buckling as he presses his nose into the blood-soaked silver fur.

"Good riddance is what I say." Carpsplash growls disdainfully. I whip around, snarling at him. He stares back, his light brown tabby pelt smooth and his copper eyes passive. He beckons me away. I warily follow him as he lures me into the bushes.

I crouch, my tail whisking in the soft soil as I feel a weight on my back and shoulders.

"Why do you care for her?" I hear a snarl near my ear.

"What do you mean?" I snap back, gasping for air.

"Don't lie to me Streampaw. Last life, you _hated_ her." He replies. I manage to twist my head around to see a pair of copper eyes.

"Carpsplash?"

"You still haven't answered my question." He says in a sing-song voice, malice in his tone.

"Because… because…" I struggle for an answer as I hear someone pull back the brush.

"Carpsplash, what are you doing?" Rivermist meows, shock clear in her voice.

"Just teaching a specific move to my apprentice." He lies smoothly as he steps off me. I slowly get up, flexing my shoulders.

"Fine." She replies suspicion clear in her gaze.

"That was a close call." I comment, a smirk placing itself on my face.

"Answer my question." He hisses, sitting down and wrapping his tail over his paws.

"Or what?" I taunt, pushing my limits.

"I will make you _stay_ an apprentice. I might give you a few bites, scratches." He says vindictively.. "Anything to keep you quiet." He says the unspoken words with his features; _I will kill you._

"What is it that you want, Thistleclaw!" I burst out, tears drying up on my cheeks.

"Finally, you silly kitty. I am in fact Thistleclaw. I will let go of Carpsplash's body if you tell me."

"Tell you what?" I retort, delaying.

"Stop delaying, you silly sod. You're wasting daylight. I said, why do you care for her?"

"Oh, you're delaying yourself." I reply, strutting to the brush.

"Not so fast." 'Carpsplash' pushes me back with his broad shoulders.

"Fine. I care for her because she is my sister." I say blandly, knowing that it's not the whole truth.

"She was your sister last life." He points out, lips pulled back so I can see the pearly whites of Carpsplash.

"Well, last life, I was too concentrated on blood. Okay? I thought blood was all that mattered."

"Well done. You will get Ripplepaw in time."

_Oh, StarClan, what have I done?_

**A/N: Okay, so after a piece of cake, trying to get the internet on my phone to work, and checking Storms of Rain 24/7 to update, I am done this chapter after 2-3 hours? Yay!**

**-Silverwillow**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry this chapter, and well everything is late, but I've gotten into the swing of things at school, but I've been working on my Creative Writing. Sorry! Good news though! If you want to RP, do challenges, or just talk to others, please join my forum!**

** forum/WillowClan/159706/**

**Currently, only three people have joined. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

**Streampaw POV, time-skip, yet again to warriors ceremony**

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather underneath the Willow for a Clan meeting!"

I wish I wasn't so spiteful, and so stupid. Silverpaw's condition hasn't grown worse, but it has made concern dance around the clan. I know she's in pain, coughing up blood, and just coughing in general.

But today, oh-ho, today we have our day of triumph. All our pelts are sleek and shiny as we pad to the Willow. I hear Silverpaw cough, just once, really softly, but I can hear it. I glance at her with concern in my amber eyes. I guess I don't really have any development in my character, it just came all of a sudden. The concern, the caring feeling I have for Silverpaw.

Ripplepaw and Nightpaw are truding on either side of us, glancing at us, before looking away. I roll my eyes as we reach the slumping tree.

"I, Troutstar of ReedClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They all have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

"Streampaw, Silverpaw, Ripplepaw, and Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." We chorus, but I fidget. Last time I promised this, I didn't keep it.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Streampaw, from now on you known as Streamfall! StarClan honors your loyalty and hunting skills, and we welcome you to ReedClan as a full warrior of ReedClan."

"Silverpaw, from now on you are to be known as Silverwillow. StarClan honors your kindness and fighting skills, and we welcome you to ReedClan as a full warrior."

"Nightpaw, from this moment on, you are Nightfoot. StarClan honors your honesty and quick-wit. We welcome you as a full warrior of ReedClan.

"Ripplepaw, from this moment on, you are to be know as Ripplejaw. StarClan honors your strength and determination." Father jumps down the Willow, as we all lick his shoulder respectively.

"We are so lucky to have more kits in the nursery, and more warriors in our dens. With leaf-bare almost over, our clan shall be strong again!" He announces before ducking into his den. Me and Silverwillow both stand at guard, the toms taking another entrance.

I will admit, I did doze off once or twice, but I know Silverwillow stood guard, like a statue, never dozing off for a minute. That is, until she had another attack. I did hear her cough from time to time, but this time, a full outbreak of coughing erupted in her chest, making me snap from my doze. I glance at her and she nods. _Get Rivermist._

**Silverwillow POV**

I glance at Streamfall, amusement clear in my eyes as she dozes off again. But then, pain clawing at my lungs makes a cough erupt. My eyes stretch wide so you can see a band of white around my pupils as I can taste the metallic tang of blood. As I fall to my side, my flank twitches from falling onto a bruise I had gotten earlier. I can vaguely see Rivermist and Streamfall in front of me, as I want to close my eyes.

"Let me close my eyes." I mumble as I am carried into the medicine cat's den.

"Don't close your eyes on me, sister." I hear someone murmur in my ear, and I realize it's Swanpaw, who has never once I've mentioned. "Eat these, they'll make you feel better." I feel something get stuffed down my mouth, followed by a cold trickle of water. Swallowing, I sigh as I hear someone else come into the den. Opening my eyes wider, I see one, an icy-eyed grey tabby tom and another is a silver tom with amber eyes.

"Silverwillow!" Ripplejaw yowls, Nightfoot streaming behind him. "Are you okay? I was so worried you'd die!" He gives me frantic licks on my face. I roll my eyes, weary.

"Let me sleep." I snap with all my energy, before Ripplejaw steps back, using some scrap moss to make a nest next to mine. I feel a tongue rasp my ear as I look into his golden eyes. They are round with fear and concern.

"Get well soon."

_Get well soon. _I think grimly, nodding.

The next morning, I do feel better, but the bruise on my flank has yet to heal. I stiffly get out of my nest, stretching my limbs before going over to Swanpaw, who's patiently sorting herbs.

"You know what?" She asks softly. I shake my head.

"This is Streamfall's second chance."

"What? What do you mean _second_ chance?"

"She messed up the first time, this is her second and last chance to make things right."

"Stop talking so vaguely, Swanpaw! I want answers." I hiss at her, exhaustion making my temper short.

"Sister! You need to rest. Go to your nest and I will explain later."

I stomp back to my nest, relishing in the soft moss surrounding me before wondering how much time I have left.

I wake up in the afternoon. I sigh, days are getting shorter, as the sun is just above the trees by a few fox-lengths. Ripplejaw is gone, probably for a patrol. Swanpaw is still there, and as she sees me stir, she comes over and sits in Ripplejaw's old nest, staring intently at me with azure eyes, her large ears twitching.

"Sit up, straight." She orders as I obey. She then presses her nose to my forehead as I am plunged into a whirl of images.

Streamfall, pushing me down a cliff.

Streamfall, happy, when Carpsplash rakes his claws over his son's cheek, me staring at them in shock.

Streamfall, happy to see that Ripplejaw is being taken away from me.

Streamfall, dying, as I sit as still as stone, watching it all, Ripplejaw beside me.

As I thump to the bottom of my mind, I watch as Streamfall walks through the dingy forest, the Place of No Stars, until she encounters this spiky tom with amber eyes. I peer closer, knowing they can't see me to listen.

'_I can send you back, to when you were just a kit. Win his heart, and if you succeed, one of the kits, will be reborn with my spirit.'_

'_I accept. What's your name?'_

'_Thistleclaw.'_

I recoil from terror, knowing that Thistleclaw is not to be trusted. I blink as I see Swanpaw's bright blue eyes full of worry.

"What if she does win him?"

"Then, we'll stop him." I say simply, fuming that my sister could be so _stupid._ "Call her in." I murmur softly as Swanpaw swiftly goes to the mouth of the den. I hear her calling for our foster-sister as she springs into the den.

"Oh, Silverwillow, I was so worried!" She sounds so genuine, but from the memories Swanpaw gave me, it could be so fake. She presses her muzzle to mine, as I flinch away.

"Don't touch me." I say slowly, the coldness in my voice emphasized in every word.

"Silverwillow? What's wrong?" She asks, clearly confused.

"Do you like me? Or is this all an act?" I whisper.

"Of course I do."

"Then why didn't you do that in your first life?" I ask, looking up at her. A mix of emotions play on her face, shock, confusion, then guilt.

"How'd you know?" She asks, her voice cracking.

"Answer me!" I roar, as I spring from my nest. Shoving past her, I walk to the edge of the den, my tail swishing.

"Okay! Fine, I'd admit it. I did use to hate you, in my first life." She adds as I glance back at her. "This time, you're like a true sister."

I nod firmly before leaving.

**Silverwillow POV, 2 moons later**

My condition has gotten worse, as me and Ripplejaw have been spending every spare moment we have for eachother. I am one moon into pregnancy with Ripplejaw's kits, and being a young warrior, I can't help but think that with this sickness, I will die soon. I want Ripplejaw to be mine at least for now, and when I die, I won't prevent him from moving on. My belly is swelling as I lay in my nest in the medicine den. Exhausted from my two back-to-back hunting patrols, I lay down as Rivermist and Swanmist, newly named, check over me.

"You'll be fine, if you don't have an attack during your kitting or right before or after." Swanmist murmurs as I nod.

Two moons left, and I will be content.

**A/N: This story is almost done guys! I will be making a sequel probably, so stay tuned for that! Make sure to check WillowClan, link is in the A/N at the top! I know this was kind've a filler, yes? no? I DON'T KNOW!**

**QOTD: Do you want Silverwillow to die? **

**QOTD 2: If she dies, should Ripple get with Stream?**

**AND LAST QUESTION: What disease does Silverwillow have?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi. So, I have WeDay coming up, and was working on an essay to get a ticket :P Sorry for no updates on any of my stories. I'll be working on this one the most then Storms Approaching, and then MOR. Sorry! I will reveal Silverwillow's sickness at the end of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, ASK ME ANYTHING THAT IS APPROPRIATE because I will reply in the next chapter. Just leave your question in the review! You can ask me my favourite warrior character or something like that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Silverwillow POV<strong>

"Push one more time." Swanmist murmurs in my ear as I nod. Contractions ripple on my flank as I let out an ear-splitting screech. The sac slides out as Rivermist nips it open and licks the blood off it's slick fur.

"Two toms, one she-kit." Rivermist purrs as I let out a small cough. The kits let out a mewl before starting knead for milk. Ripplejaw ducks into the den, flying across the den in a single bound. Well, not really, but you get what I'm saying. He licks my cheek.

"You're so talented, so beautiful." He whispers before turning to our kits.

"What should we name them?" I ask softly, as I give each kit a lick.

"Stormkit?" We say at the same time before both breaking into purrs. I nod as he touches his tail to the dark dappled tom with tabby stripes.

"What about Stonekit?" Ripplejaw suggests as I purr. I touch my nose to silver tom with darker grey stripes. "You name the last one."

"Moonkit, for my dearest daughter." I whisper as I press my cheek against the feather-soft cheek of the silver and black tabby she-kit as she mewls. I lick the milk off her silvery whiskers as all three kits snuggle in and quickly fall asleep. Ripplejaw curls around me as he himself falls as quickly to sleep as a kit.

"Silverwillow?" I hear someone call as I glance up to see a familiar blue-grey pelt.

"Yes?" I ask curtly. Streamfall has been keeping her distance since I realized her past life,

"May I see the kits?" She says softly, as I give her a nod. She creeps to the kits, careful to not disturb them or Ripplejaw.

"They're beautiful." She breathes as Nightfoot comes in, a pain expression on his face.

"So they lived." He calls, just as softly as his sister.

"Yes." I reply painfully. "I'm sorry Nightfoot. I would've been happy with you, I know that, but Ripplejaw won my heart in the end."

"May I at least greet them?" He asks.

"Yes." Not fully trusting the tom, I sweep my tail protectively around the bundles of warm fur.

"Hello, my niece and nephews. Welcome to ReedClan." He murmurs before drawing back.

Resting my tail over my nose, I press the kits towards me as they squirm.

"Good bye, both of you." I mutter before hearing them go out, and me falling asleep.

**Streamfall POV**

_They're so perfect._ I walk to the warriors den, glancing at Silverpelt, before remembering the deal I struck with Thistleclaw. Flattening my ears in fear, I duck into the warriors den and settle down next to Nightfoot. Filled with remorse, I fall asleep, hoping for no dreams.

I blink, my amber eyes adjusting to the darkness of where I am. Then I see him. The same mottled grey tom with sharp amber eyes I had seen, roughly six months ago, possessing Carpsplash. His eyes glinted with malice as he sat down, tail wrapping over his paws.

"You failed." He snarls, his spiky fur making him even more threatining.

"I know, but you have no power over me. I love Silverwillow, and I'll always be loyal to her." I reply, staring at him, trying not to flinch.

"And the price you pay is death!" He lunges at me, pinning me down quickly. I writhe and slither out of his grip as I crouch forward, he mirrors me, his muscles bunched up. _How do you beat a seasoned Dark Forest warrior who's been training for seasons?_ I ask myself as he rears up. Slamming down, I roll out of the way in time before springing to my paws and lunging into his hind legs. Unstable, he topples over with a yowl as I pin him down, lip curled back in a snarl.

"No, the price I pay, is nothing compared to the price you pay by trying to be reborn." I snarl as I try to bite down on his throat. He thrashes as one of his paws gets caught in my throat. He hooks in, and brings me close to my face. Grinning, he uses all his claws to rip my throat out. Choking, I back away as I cough, and cough, before finally stumbling into a heap.

"Who said I had a price to pay?" He says with a malicious sneer.

"I do!" I hiss, and with the adrenaline pumping, I spring at him, pinning him down. His amber eyes light up with surprise as I claw at him, biting down before they fade, and I can see the ground through him. My blood mixes with his, as I crumple down in a heap of my blood and his, my fur soaked to the skin. I close my amber eyes, as darkness invades my mind.

"Streamfall! Streamfall!" I hear someone calling, but they are so distant, I don't have the strength to crawl to them.

"Rivermist, Swanmist! She's not moving!" I realize it's my brother, worry edging his voice.

A frantic shuffle of paws pounds into my ears as I hear four new voices.

"What's wrong with her, Rivermist?" I hear her cool voice, washing over my heated body.

"I don't know, Silverwillow. She has injuries, and they seemed to have appeared over night."

"Can you save her?" Ripplejaw barges in. Oh, my sweet Ripplejaw, how much I love you, but how much it hurts me for you to be with her.

"We are trying." Swanmist replies as I feel something stuffed into my neck, soft and sticky.

"Mama? What are you doing in here?" A small voice asks, as I somehow get the strength to open my eyes.

There she is, Moonkit, her beautiful black and silver fur groomed, blue eyes wide. Peering behind her are the two grey brothers, Stormkit, his dapples like leaves in the sun, and Stonekit, his silver fur and darker grey stripes like the river in the moon light. Their identical green eyes gaze curiously in the den, before horror surpasses it, the three kits gazes raking over me.

"What's wrong with that cat?" Stormkit asks, pointing a fluffy tail at me.

"Your auntie is very hurt. Now go back to sleep." I hear my sister's motherly tone as the kits nod, glancing at each other. When I feel all cats eyes on me, I open my jaws to speak, but when I feel the stony taste of cold water trickle down my throat, I let out a sigh.

"Where is everyone else?" I mutter. I finally notice Troutstar, sitting in the corner of the den, staring darkly at me, but as he hears me speak, he lets out a jubilant yowl.

"They're outside for the verdict." He purrs, licking my face happily.

"Mother too?"

"Yes, she can't bear to see you like this."

"Well, it's not like I'm living anyways." I snarl angrily as I close my eyes yet again.

**A/N: Ack, this was so short . I will hopefully update later this week. Eradin, you likey? :P**

**-Silverwillow**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Soz… I said a week, and I update this like a month later? Good job, Silver. ANYWAYS,this is the last chapter. I'm now going to focus on Storms Approaching.**

I grumble as Swanmist stuffed some marigold poultice underneath my neck before securing it with a cobweb.

"I would rather die than deal with this sting!" I hiss, as she finally finishes. I have been moved to the medicine den, and Silverwillow visits me everyday.

"Let's visit Auntie Streamfall!" I hear a squeak outside the den. Rolling my eyes in amusement, I watch as three small kits bounce into the den, before sprinting towards me. They crash into my face, as I sit up, shaking them off my cheeks and ears.

"How are you, kits?"

"Great! We're having our apprentice ceremony soon!" Stormkit chirps, as I gasp in mock surprise.

"Really? Troutstar is allowing kits to become apprentices at three moons?" I widen my eyes.

"No, no, silly! Stormkit is just pretending." Stonekit cuffs his brother. I let out a purr, as I watch the Grey Brothers tackle one another into a mock fight.

"Moonkit, come here." I gesture to the silver and black she-cat. She trots over before I push her closer to my belly with my tail. I bend my head to lick her ear. I am closest to this small she-cat.

"And how are you?"

"Fine!" She says, muffled by my fur. "Mommy has been coughing a lot though." She adds thoughtfully, her blue eyes curious. "She does cough a lot. I don't know why." Fear runs down my spine, as I think of how she hasn't had an attack for moons.

"Why don't you and your brothers get some fresh-kill for Rivermist, Ottersky, and Carpsplash?" I suggest. Rivermist has become so old, that she's retired from being a medicine cat.

"Okay! Come on, guys!" The three siblings sprint out of the den, as I shake my head. When I'm sure they're gone, I call for the white she-cat.

"Swanmist, did you hear what Moonkit say?"

"I did, we should check on her."

As we approach the nursery, it was eerily quiet. Silverwillow was the only queen inside the nursery, and normally you would hear her with Ripplejaw, or her kits. Or, she would be in the clearing sharing prey with clanmates.

"Silverwillow?" I call softly, as I hear no reply, panic strikes my heart. Me and Swanmist share a frightened look, before we both sprint around the camp, calling for her, searching every corner of the camp.

As we finally meet up at the warrior's den, we both wear identical looks of fear. Ripplejaw comes in from a hunting patrol, a pike in his jaws. He sets down his prey at the fresh-kill pile before sensing the tension between the two she-cats.

"What's wrong?" He catches my gaze, and then Swanmist's. I feel the urge to press myself into his fur, but I know it's wrong. Terror crawls up my spine before I speak.

"She's missing."

**Silverwillow POV**

I sigh, as I wave a goodbye to my kits. They complain and whine to my amusement, before I sprint out the camp. Sighing as the smell of river wafts through my nose, I walk to a river. **(A/N: the ever so famous river xD) **Sitting down, flicking my tail back and fro, I watch as the river runs in a combination of blue and yellow-green in the sunlight. I cough thrice, before a small minnow swims into view. Settling into a comfortable position for fishing, I swiftly dip a paw, flicking upward, as the fish lands on the dirt, and I give it a killing bite.

Coughing, I take a small bite out of the minnow, breaking the Warrior Code without a care. I feel so weak, and I can't make it back to camp. As I swallow, my coughing increases, before long, I'm spewing blood. Black dots my vision.

I hear the thumping of paws, as my head lolls and I lay on my side. Blood drips out of my mouth, and I taste it's metallic tang. My lungs are so tired, as I close my eyes.

"Silverwillow." I hear someone whisper in my ear. They were probably shouting, but I was too far away to hear. Two pairs of amber and ice are the last things I see.

oOoOoOoOo

"Silverwillow." I hear my name repeated again, my ear fur disturbed. Opening my eyes, I see Rivermist, in her prime. Very different from the old and frail cat with ragged pelts and rheumy eyes.

"Rivermist? Am I dead?" I ask, frantic.

"No, you're presented with a choice." She flicks her tail in the direction of a starry forest and back to my body in ReedClan.

"A choice of life and death." I raise my eyes, looking into Rivermist's. If I went back to my life, it means kits, Ripplejaw, family and sickness. If I went to StarClan… it would mean I would be free of my disease, still watching my kits and Ripplejaw, but never feel them against me again, never clambering over me. My heart aches.

My face set in determination, I let the words roll of my tongue. "I have chosen."

**Narrator POV**

Swanmist was frantic trying to wake Silverwillow up. When it was obvious she was too deep into unconsciousness, she started treating for the blood loss with the herbs she brought. Ripplejaw paced as Streamfall offered comforting words, with him occasionally snapping back at her, and apologizing.

"No." Swanmist breathes, as her paw settles on Silverwillow's chest. She then places her ear next to her chest, listening for heartbeats.

"No what?" Ripplejaw demands, as he stalks up to the fluffy white she-cat. She turns towards him, her blue eyes wide with grief. Streamfall glances up, already knowing what 'no' meant. For Ripplejaw, it just wasn't real yet.

"StarClan welcome her." Streamfall's voice cracks, as she meows that. Tears glisten at the corner of all three cats. Ripplejaw lets out a yowl to StarClan, yowling his grief. He didn't know that Silverwillow heard him, and it pierced her heart. But she knew he would move on, and she was happy. Happy that he won't stay in the past. She knew he wouldn't forget her, but in time, it would fade, and they would reunite again.

**Epilogue**

"Moonwhisper! Stormfall! Stonetuft!" The three new warriors puffed their chests out in pride. Ripplejaw gazed up at Silverpelt, as his kits were cheered on. His eyes full of pride, yet full of grief. Silverwillow was suppose to be here today. Swanmist, him and Streamfall have all helped each other through this. Then he wondered where Troutstar was, as Mistystar announced that their vigil starts at sunset.

_I hope you're both happy, father and daughter, wherever you are._

"Ripplejaw?" Someone called softly. Turning his head sharply to the noise, he saw Streamfall, her blue-grey pelt groomed, her amber eyes nervous. "Do you want some company?" He nods with sorrow, as they sit together, pelt to pelt, gazing up at Silverpelt, the band of stars growing. "Best friends?" She asks, as they snuggle together. Silverwillow stares back down at them, happiness glowing in her eyes, with a tinge of grief and sadness. Ripplejaw nods in agreement, as the three silver shapes take their places to guard the camp.

_We'll be together again, someday._

**A/N: And scene! There may or may not be a sequel. We'll see. ;) and the disease was…. LEUKIMIA! No one got it right :P Bye! See you in Storms Approaching.**

**-Silverwillow**


End file.
